Suffocate
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: TRADUCTION du OS de The Rapid Bunny. (N'est donc pas mon histoire!) C'est la première traduction de mes OS anglais préférés dont je vais vous faire profiter amis français. A la fin du chap.160 dans le manga, des révélations sont faites sur le passé de Yuya. Sa réaction est d'afficher un faux sourire devant les autres et de leur dire qu'elle va bien, mais Kyo a d'autres plans.


**Salut les gens! Et non je ne reviens ni avec la suite de mes histoires, ni avec une nouvelle, ni même avec mon propre One-shot. Non mes chers amis, je reviens pour vous faire profiter des OS sublimes que nos collègues anglais publient également sur ce site. Donc évidement ces histoires ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai essayé de garder le plus possible le style des auteurs. Si vous faite des review, je les traduirai pour eux et leur ferai passé.**

**Donc voilà le commentaire du véritable auteur, j'ai nommé _The-Rapid-Bunny_!**

**Si vous voulez la lire en anglais voilà le lien : s/7741645/1/Suffocate**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde. ****Je sais que ça fait un moment, mais j'ai eu une requête. **_**Mistress of Dragons**_** qui ****m'a envoyé un message où elle me criait à quel point elle aime mes autres histoires sur Kyo / Yuya, et m'a demandé de faire un autre one-shot. ****Et le voilà. ****Il a lieu après les révélations majeures dans le manga à la fin du ch.****160. ****Bien sûr, j'y ai ajouté mon propre petit (crazy) grain de sel. ****Non, ça ne va pas être trop salé. ****Juste un petit côté tendre de Kyo qui n'arriverait jamais autrement.**

Je ne possède pas Samurai Deeper Kyo. (Tsume : et moi cette histoire (même si j'aurais voulu avoir la même idée). ^^)

* * *

Suffocate

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Ses poumons sont bloqués, et elle ne peut pas respirer. C'est comme si un poing écrasait son cœur, et alors qu'elle se tient au milieu de ses amis, son emprise se resserre de plus en plus. Elle s'oblige à respirer lentement par le nez tandis que son monde s'écroule autour d'elle. Ses amis sont là, ils compatissent, mais ce sont des hommes forts et ils ne savent pas comment réagir. Alors elle accroche un sourire sur son visage et force sa voix à ne pas trembler tandis qu'elle répète encore une fois:

"Je vais bien."

Tigre Rouge, le plus proche d'un véritable ami pour Yuya, la regarde avec scepticisme. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est battre des cils et lui donner son sourire le plus brillant. Il semble se détendre un peu, mal à l'aise, ne la croyant pas entièrement. Les autres la voyant sourire continuent leur conversation.

Kyo détourne simplement le dos, feignant l'indifférence. Mais Yuya savait. Elle a vu ses épaules se tendre à la mention du nom de Sakuya.

Il ne peut pas la tromper, tout comme elle sait qu'il ne croit pas à son petit manège.

Le nom de Mibu Sakuya affecte toujours Kyo. Il l'affectera probablement toujours. Après tout, il l'avait aimée et l'aimait sans doute encore.

Elle, Shiina Yuya, un chasseur de primes âgées de seize ans, savait qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici avec des samouraïs et des ninjas, mais ils sont devenus ses amis... sa famille. Et maintenant cela aussi vole en éclat. Mibu Taihaku vient de déclarer que son frère n'était pas son frère. Non, pas le sien, mais celui de Sakuya.

Encore une chose que l'énigmatique chaman du clan Mibu avait et que elle, l'orpheline solitaire, n'aura jamais.

La pression dans sa poitrine augmente, de plus en plus fortement à chacune de ses respirations. Nozomu n'était pas son frère. Sakuya est toujours vivante, emprisonnée dans la forteresse Mibu. Yuya meurt doucement à cause d'un dragon d'eau encré dans sa poitrine. Kyo et Kyoshiro savent tous deux le secret pour vaincre le roi rouge, mais continuent à se taire. Yuya est en amoureuse d'un samouraï sans pitié qui est lui-même amoureux d'une magnifique chamane.

Elle a besoin de reprendre son souffle. Il y a trop de gens qui l'entourent. Comment peuvent-ils tous rester là tranquillement, à parler de leur prochaine étape, quand elle est en train de suffoquer à l'intérieur!

Des doigts calleux saisissent son poignet, et Yuya est brusquement ramenée au présent. Elle tourne la tête pour trouver Kyo qui la domine, ses yeux rouges plissés alors qu'il scrute son visage de près.

«Viens», c'est tout ce qu'il dit avant qu'il ne la tire par le poignet et marche vers la forêt qui les entoure. Bon hausse un sourcil et donne un coup de coude à Tigre Rouge avec un sourire narquois. Tigre Rouge les regarde un moment, puis bredouille quelque chose que Yuya ne peut entendre. Il y a une petite perturbation derrière elle, suivi du bruit d'une claque, puis un gémissement aigu qui sonne comme un Tigre blessé.

Yuya est momentanément distraite par l'agitation derrière elle avant qu'elle ne se retrouve une fois de plus face aux orbes rouges. Kyo a un don pour être la personne la plus intimidante qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré, dans ses bons jours, il lui coupe le souffle juste par sa proximité. À l'heure actuelle, ce regard presque luminescent est réconfortant, et Yuya se rend compte qu'elle est de nouveau capable de prendre une inspiration complète.

Kyo reste immobile, l'observant essayer de garder son sang-froid avec ce regard fixe toujours rétrécie. En attente.

Yuya le fixe en retour. Se demandant ce qu'il cherche à faire.

"Kyo?" Elle a appris maintenant à ne pas lui poser trop de questions, car elle sait qu'il ne lui répondra jamais. Au lieu de cela, si elle est trop ennuyeuse, il va s'éloigner en l'ignorant pendant quelques jours. Alors, elle utilise son nom pour exprimer son désarroi, puis reste immobile. En attente.

Enfin, Kyo se déplace. Il s'agit d'un mouvement fluide, comme il le fait toujours. Si lisse qu'il est impossible de connaitre ses intentions jusqu'au dernier moment. Avant-même que Yuya ne comprenne ce qu'il veut faire, il a déjà enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, l'écrasant dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

"Laisse le sortir." Il chuchote à son oreille. La rafale de son souffle sur sa peau lui donne un frisson, mais les mots lui font monter les larmes aux yeux. Yuya inspire profondément, essayant de se fortifier avec son odeur; une tentative d'affirmer sa propre force. Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant l'homme qui lui a dit que les larmes étaient une faiblesse. Elle ne s'écroulera pas face à l'adversité. Si être avec Kyo et son groupe de joyeux marginaux lui a appris quelque chose, c'est de rester forte et de persévérer.

Elle s'apprête à libérer son souffle, avec l'intention d'assurer à Kyo qu'elle va bien, mais le bruit de son expiration ressemble nettement à un sanglot. Yuya le bloque rapidement, consterné par elle-même. Mais c'est déjà arrivé, et il l'a entendu. Les bras de Kyo se resserrent autour d'elle très légèrement, écrasant ses coudes sur ses flans. Elle ne relève pas, le mal est déjà fait.

Elle peut maintenant sentir de grosses larmes s'écouler sur ses joues alors que l'air entre et sort de ses poumons avec des sanglots déchirant. Elle se demande vaguement comment Kyo peut la maintenir avec la violence avec laquelle son corps est secoué, mais là encore, il s'agit d'Onime no Kyo. Il a tué plus d'un millier d'hommes, comment pourrait-il ne pas réussir a maintenir dans ses bras une fille dont le cœur est en train de se briser?

L'esprit de Yuya devient brumeux alors que les larmes qu'elle verse lui apportent le calme si nécessaire à ses sens. Les sanglots déchirants se transforment aux hoquets intermittents, puis en doux reniflements. Son corps est soudainement lourd, épuisé et ses genoux fléchissent. Kyo suit le mouvement rapidement, se laissant glisser sur le doux tapis forestier. Il installe Yuya en toute sécurité sur ses genoux, la tête serrée contre sa poitrine, son menton posé au sommet de se tête.

Ils restent assis pendant ce qui semble des heures, mais qui devait probablement n'être que quelques minutes. Yuya commence à ressentir la honte de lui avoir montré sa faiblesse, et elle essaye de le repousser. Elle peut sentir l'embarras lui rougir les joues. Mais Kyo ne relâche pas son emprise sur son corps, au contraire, il la tire à lui fortement une fois de plus. Yuya commence à vraiment paniquer, se demandant ce qu'elle doit faire. Mais Kyo la choque encore une fois par sa douceur.

Il commence à faire courir ses mains dans sa queue de cheval. En un geste apaisant, comme il fait jouer ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux attachés contre sa nuque, puis les tire lentement sur toute la longueur jusqu'à sa taille, frottant doucement sa colonne vertébrale dans le processus. Puis, il répète le processus. Encore et encore.

Yuya sent sa panique en train de fondre comme ses muscles se détendent sous son toucher. Elle se demande furtivement si c'est ainsi que Sakuya se sentait quand il la tenait dans ses bras. Le sentiment d'être chéri par l'un des êtres les plus forts qui n'ont jamais parcouru la Terre. Elle sait que ses pensées sont de plus en plus sombres alors elle se force à se concentrer sur le présent. C'est Yuya qui se trouve dans les bras de Kyo, appréciant cette tendresse quasi inexistante. C'est Yuya qu'il enserre comme si elle comptait pour lui. Elle essaye d'oublier que, si elle n'avait pas été la remplaçante de Sakuya, alors elle aurait été en mesure de se sentir totalement en sécurité à cet instant. Au lieu de cela, Yuya se pousse à jouir du moment, ne laissant qu'un petit noyau de doute couver, sachant qu'il ne pourra jamais être vraiment oublié.

"Stop", ses paroles sont douces contre le sommet de ses cheveux, mais elle peut parfaitement les entendre. Elle peut toujours entendre Kyo, peu importe où il se trouve, si consciente de lui comme elle l'a toujours été. Elle sent une saccade dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il tire sa tête en arrière juste assez pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Pour une fois, il ne brille pas furieusement, son regard n'est pas rétréci par la colère ou la haine. Ses yeux sont larges et lumineux et oh !- si - magnifique. Yuya peut voir ses propres yeux verts se refléter dans les siens, ses pupilles dilatées pas ses pleurs.

Les yeux de Kyo errent sur son visage, se gorgeant de ses moindres détails. Elle est sûre que son teint est un gâchis rouge avec des taches de larmes et des pistes de morve en abondance, mais il continue à juste la _regarder_. Yuya se sent rougir et tente de s'éloigner de nouveau. Mais la main enroulée dans la masse de ses cheveux blonds ne le lui permet pas.

"Kyo, quoi?" Yuya demande.

Il secoue la tête, un mouvement si imperceptible que Yuya le sent plus qu'elle ne le voit.

Il l'observe pendant encore une minute, puis penche son visage vers le sien. Yuya est soudainement submergé par sa présence, mais pas comme d'habitude. Normalement, L'aura noir de bataille de Kyo Mibu est assez forte pour la mettre à genoux, mais c'est différent cette fois. Ce n'est pas Kyo le tueur, c'est Kyo l'homme. Si puissant, fort et _masculin_. La conscience de Yuya lui rappelle sa position précaire sur les genoux de Kyo et elle entre en ébullition quand elle sent la légère caresse des lèvres de Kyo sur sa joue. Elle est incapable de se déplacer, elle ne peut que rester assise calmement alors que l'étreinte de Kyo se resserre autour d'elle.

Les lèvres de Kyo sur sa joue sont aussi légère qu'une plume tandis que leur pression se déplace vers son autre joue. Ce baiser est tout aussi doux que le précédent, et Yuya doit fermer les yeux sous l'intensité de la brûlure qu'elle ressent. Elle soupire tandis que la tension quitte doucement ses membres. Toutes les pensées de savoir si Kyo la voit elle ou Sakuya s'envole complètement de son esprit. Et quand les lèvres de Kyo touchent sa joue une nouvelle fois, c'est avec le frôlement de sa langue.

Les yeux de Yuya se rouvre brusquement, pour plonger dans une infinie presque noire. Les yeux de Kyo se sont tellement obscurcis que le rouge miroite seulement dans au travers de quelques étincelles périodiques. Il glisse sa langue sur son autre joue, alternant alors d'un coté à l'autre. Ses coups de langue contre sa peau, retrace le même chemin que celui de ses larmes. Yuya ne peux pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans son esprit, tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est trembler dans ses bras pendant qu'il attise toutes les émotions de son corps dans une véritable frénésie.

Une fois convaincu qu'il a nettoyé tous les résidus salé de sa peau, Kyo se penche en arrière se léchant les lèvres. Yuya est sans voix et effleure avec effarement sa propre joue. "Kyo?" Il lui faut éclaircir sa gorge une ou de fois avant que sa voix soit stable "Tu viens juste de me lécher."

Elle n'a tout simplement pas l'énergie nécessaire pour employer son cri habituel, mais Yuya parvient à mettre au moins un peu d'incrédulité dans sa déclaration.

Avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle devient rouge vif sous les yeux de Kyo dont les lèvres se tordent en un sourire moqueur.

Yuya souffle avec indignation pour la bonne mesure et s'éjecte de ses genoux. Elle claque avec indignation la main baladeuse sur ses hanches lorsqu'il la tripote en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

Pendant toute la manœuvre, l'homme garde cette exaspérant petit sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Au moment où ils retournent à leurs amis, Yuya est furieuse, des éclairs sortent de ses yeux et elle essaye de se rappeler à quel point ce serait une mauvaise idée de tirer sur le chef de leur petit groupe.

Yuya n'a cependant aucun problème à ouvrir le feu sur Tigre Rouge quand il lui demande innocemment pourquoi ses cheveux ressemblent comme si quelqu'un avait fait faire courir ses doigts au travers.

Enfin, elle peut respirer.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Alors vous en pensez quoi? Il méritait d'être traduit non? Bon évidemment en français certaine tournures ne sont pas aussi bien mais je suis assez fière de ma traduction. (et merci à _Amygdaloide_ pour son aide sur celle-ci! ^^)**

**Comme je l'ai dis je transmettrai les review à l'auteur originale, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire si vous avez apprécié la traduction, si vous aimeriez que j'en fasse d'autre (?!), les critiques sur les tournures des phrases ou si vous voulez que je traduise une histoire en particulier.**


End file.
